


Easy

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-16
Updated: 2008-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 'pick-on-Roy' day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy

"He's easy."

Roy didn't look too offended -- it was true -- but he had to protest because it was Wally making it. "Hey Now!"

"Well, you are." Garth picked it up next. "Or maybe it's just your taste in women. I mean...Jade."

"Wait a sec, he dated me too!!!" Donna flung a pillow at their swimmer.

"And he's gone downhill ever since," Wally chimed back in. Garth cut a look toward the fairly amused but still silent Dick.

"Mostly," Garth agreed. "Face it, Bowhead, you're easy and have questionable tastes."

Roy looked at both of them, back to Donna, and finally at Dick in appeal.

"Yeah, but he always comes home to the ones that matter," was Dick's saving response in the end.


End file.
